A Cullen Christmas Road Trip
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: A little snippet into what a road trip with Rose, Emmett, Bella and Edward and their kids would sound like. Hope you enjoy it.


A/N: I don't own Twilight but after driving to my family's house for Christmas I was imagining what the Cullens would do on a road trip. So here we go.

"If I hear are we there yet or One more round of 99 bottles of beer on the wall I'm going to pull over and let you walk."

I awoke to Bella yelling at one of the people in the back seat. Please don't let it be the kids. I turn in my seat and find Emmett grinning from ear to ear.

"But Bells, I just wanted to keep you awake." Emmett whined.

I swear he was worse than the kids. Rose was all the way in the back with Masen and Chord was in the middle with Emmett. We were headed home for Christmas, we could have flown but we decided the kids needed the experience of driving from New York to Forks. So we rented a mini van and packed it up and headed out. Emmett and Rose moved with us to New York when we all graduated from college. We were even neighbors. Jasper and Alice for now was living in a hippie neighborhoodnear Forks. She decided her and Jazz were hippies. My sister, crazy for fashion, now wore tie dye and bell bottoms and named her daughter raven moonbeam. I kid you not. Any ways, Masen is our first born son. He turned four right before Thanksgiving. Chord is Emmett and Rose's son. He will be four Christmas day.

"Emmett I have my coffee and the radio to keep me awake now shut your pie hole and let me drive before you get us killed."

Emmett started looking out all the windows..."UH, Bella, there's not any other cars on the road."

"UGH...Please go to sleep. If you don't I'm sure there's some duck tape in that tool box somewhere."

I chuckled "Emmett you may want to do what she says. She will duck tape your mouth and possibly your hands and feet too."

"Hey babe I thought you were asleep." Bella whispered as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I was but Emmett woke me up." I said as I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Want me to drive for a bit?"

"Nah, I'm good still have about 2 hours on my shift. The sun's coming up and there's somewhere up ahead where we can pull over and get a bite toeat and switch out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. We all agreed to eight hour shifts and mine is almost over. I should make Emmett drive since he seems to have gotten enough sleep. But I don't want to get us killed." She said as she glared in the rear view mirror at Emmett in the back seat.

-ACCRT-

"Hey Edward, Hey Edward. Can you turn the radio up I like that song. Oh come on ?" Emmett begged as Sexy and I know it came on the radio.

"I refuse to listen to it Emmett. Its a distrubing song. Besides if you shut your mouth you can hear it." I almost yelled at my brother. God why did we ever agree to drive? Next year we are definitely flying. I don't care what Bella or Rose says about bonding and crap like that. I am not driving across the country with Emmett ever again. The kids have been angels, Emmett the Devil. Rose reached up and smacked him across the back of the head. The kids were watching Cars 2 on the portable Dvd players that were in the backs of the headrests and Rose was reading a book. Bella was sleeping in the passenger seat.

I seen a McDonalds and pulled in. We all got out to stretch our legs and let the kids play on the playground for a bit before we got back on the road. It would be Rose's turn to drive since she slept and Emmett hasn't yet.

"Hey, Edward, I have some sleeping pills to put in his drink. He really needs to sleep so he can drive later." Rose whispered as Emmett took the boys to the bathroom. I chuckled as she dropped two in his coke as we went to the table in the play place. We enjoyed our big macs and chicken mcnuggets and managed to get the kids back into the van again. Rose took off towards Forks while Emmett fell asleep in the very back seat. Bella sat up front with Rose and I sat with Chord. I think we all fell asleep because when I awoke again it was dark out and Bella and Rose had switched places.

"Hey Rose, did you give all of us some of those sleeping pills?"

"No, doofus, you guys were just tired so Bella and I have switched up and Monkey man back there can take the next shift when Bella's tired." She smiled almost too sweetly from the front. I grabbed my Ipad from between the seats and logged onto facebook and checked in to see what I was missing. Nothing of any importance it seemed so I logged into words with friends and started a game with Ben and Angela one of them was online. They were the crazy couple that shared a facebook page instead of separate ones. Which ever one it was they beat me bad. So I turned off the Ipad and closed my eyes again. The girls were listening to some vampire novel on audio book they just got they were goo goo over some vampire that sparkles. I Tried to tell them vampires don't sparkle. They just laughed at me and called me a silly man. Women. Don't understand them don't ever think I will. Next thing I know we are pulled over at a rest stop along the interstate in Chicago and Rose is arguing with Emmett to drive. She wins. Did I mention Emmett's such a pushover, but only when it comes to Rose. He tries to come off as a macho man but we all know Rose wears the pants in this relationship.

-ACCRT-

Some how we managed to make it to Forks in one piece without killing one another.

"Edward, Emmett, Rose, Bella, Masen Chord you guys made it. Come here and give GeGe a hug."

"Hey mom. I've missed you guys." I said as I hugged my mom.

"Well,Edward it is your fault. You chose to move all the way across the country. "mom joked as she hugged me and the boys. "Come on guys I have your rooms all ready. I assume that you and Chord are sharing a room right Masen?"

"Uh huh." Masen agreed with mom.

"Esme, its so good to see you again. Is Alice here yet?" Bella asked as she hugged mom.

"She's in the kitchen. You're in for a shock."

'"Oh, no." Bella laughed and grabbed her suit case and our bag of gifts. I grabbed my bag and Masen's bag. Emmett grabbed his,Rose's and Chords bags and carried them in.

Dad was in his office when I walked past. "Hey son, have a nice trip?"

"Hey dad," I answered and stopped at the door. "Next year we are flying. No road trip ever again with Emmett. He is horrible."

"hahaha, thats funny son. He never was good on long trips. The older he got the worse he got. I warned you but you didn't listen." Carlisle chuckled. "Well get your things settled so we can eat. Your mom has been waiting on you all day."

We sat down and ate a feast of turkey, ham, potatoes, cranberry salad, corn and other yummy dishes mom made. Alice was designing clothes again and decided she was no longer a hippie. Seems my sister was back to normal.

"Daddy daddy." Masen started to tug on my hand. "Come inside its time to open presents."

"OK, little buddy lets go." I scooped him up and placed him on my shoulders and carried him inside. I sat him down beside Raven and Chord and dad played santa. He handed out everyones gifts. The kids tore through the packages and I have to say mom and dad spoiled them just a little too much. I have no idea how we are going to get all of this stuff home.

"Bella, here is your gift from me." I said as I handed Bella the thin box that contained a gift certificate to our favorite tattoo parlor. She had been dying to get a new tattoo with Masen's name on it since he was born. She just never had the time.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just open it." I watched as she opened it and smiled that smile of hers that always pulled at my heart strings.

"Here is your present Edward." She said as she handed me a small box. I pulled off the ribbon and opened up the box and my heart stopped. I pulled out the grainy black and white photo and looked up at her with questions in my eyes. "Are you serious?" I asked sounding a little choked up.

"What daddy what is it?" Masen asked.

"Yeah, Edward, Son, what is it?" Mom asked.

I turned the photo around and showed them the ultrasound picture. I was going to be a daddy again. "Are you sure Bella?"

She shook her head yes with tears forming in her eyes. "You are going to have a baby brother or sister Masen. Isn't that cool?"

"Wow. Cool."

There was a flurry of congratulations and excited questions flying around me but all I could do was focus on the little bean in the picture. I felt the cushion sink as someone sat down beside me. 

"Baby, are you ok?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked and nervous. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad again." She put her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know. I was shocked too but I believe it's a good time. Masen will be starting school soon and my books are selling like hot cakes so I can take plenty of time off. What do you say?"

"Do you think we could move back here?" I asked her

"I don't see why not. Rose and I was talking about that earlier on the ride here. We both miss it here and miss your mom and dad. The kids need to see them more often. Same goes for your parents they need the babies too."

"Merry Christmas baby. I love you." I said as I hugged her tight.

A/N: This hit me like I said when I was driving on the interstate with the half-breeds for our family Christmas. I hope you like it.


End file.
